Broken
by seizenber
Summary: Momoi thought that she knew Akashi very well. But in the last day of their time in Teiko, she found out that she was wrong. / Sequel of Allergic.


_**Broken**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

She knew him more than anyone else, even more than himself. Ironic, she knew it. It didn't sound like she wanted to be know-at-all person about him, besides Akashi Seijurou seemed didn't like if she really did it. Satsuki learned about himself indirectly since she was becoming the manager of the basketball team in Teiko, especially Generation of Miracles.

Probably Seijurou never knew that she had known him very well since the first time they met. She knew about his height, his birthday, and his grades for every subject, his favorite food, etc. She always knew what he would do over something he liked or vice versa. But now, as she sat on the bench alone while her eyes followed every movements of Seijurou, she just realized that she really didn't know him so well like she thought about it before.

He played the orange ball as usual, but the sound of the ball when it touched the court sounded very different. The rhythm of his dribble also different, perhaps it sounded more powerful and unstoppable. But she had to admit it that she didn't like the way he played the ball right now. Perhaps someone who played basket in front of her now was like Akashi Seijurou, someone she fell in love with since second years. But the truth was he wasn't that person.

She had talked about this problem to him, the day after Kuroko told her that Seijurou had changed into someone else. At the first, she didn't understand what Kuroko talked about, yet she couldn't deny herself that probably Kuroko was right. It was like she had lost Seijurou forever when finally they talked via phone again since Seijurou rarely to call her.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was trembling, she had attempted herself to not to let her tears came out from her eyes. She was sure that Seijurou realized enough that she was crying when he replied her with a cold voice. She thought that Seijurou would try to calm her with his words or whatever. But he didn't. When he knew that she was crying because of him, he couldn't hear that voice again and chose to turn off his phone and since that day he never called her anymore.

He did understand that she was worried about him for God sake. Yet he didn't know the reason why she thought that he was someone else she never met before. Of course, he was Akashi Seijurou. Her captain in Teiko basketball team since their second years. Her boyfriend. So what the hell she had to ask him again about who was he?!

And then everything was getting worse since they were in their last year. She should realize it after she saw him battled with Murasakibara because that center player disobeyed him to keep practice. And his eyes changed and making her more afraid of her boyfriend. She had lost her Seijurou since that day.

Until today, the graduation day in Teiko, he asked Midorima to tell her that he wanted to meet her before he left Tokyo toward his new school in Kyoto, Rakuzan. He had thought that it would be very awkward since they never talked at all after the day he decided to keep a distance with her. But he had to talk about it before he was too late.

And now here they were. She still sat on the bench, busy with her own thought about something he didn't know. Meanwhile his hand kept playing the ball like dribbled it or entered the ball into the basket ring. They seemed like idiots. Well, actually he was the one. He was inviting her and after she agreed to come here he was like speechless suddenly. He lost every word he had organized last night to talk about with her.

"What are you going to talk now?" finally she was choosing to open the conversation. He stopped playing his ball.

"Just wait," he said and then played the ball again, "I'm trying to remember what I want to talk about."

"I can't wait," she paused as she bit her lips and her voice was trembling again, "We have to do something now … or never."

He stopped again, but now he gave her all of his attention. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. When will you stop act like you don't care and treating me like nothing for you? I know, maybe the last one is really right for me. But…, at least give me a reason why you changed into someone I never know—"

"We've talked about that before and I won't to talk about it again. I think my words are really clear for you to understand it, Momoi," he interrupted her, not realize that the way he mentioned her by Momoi was really hurting her.

He continued again. "Besides, what I want to talk right now is not about that. I will go to Kyoto, exactly into Rakuzan. That's why I ask you to come here so I can find out your answer."

"Why I have to know if you want to go somewhere? I thought that I'm nothing for you so I don't have any right to know about your business."

"I never said that you're nothing for me," his eyes were narrowing at her, "I want you to come with me into Rakuzan. If you really want to stay with me—if you care."

She kept silent. Both her hands rubbed each other while she still bit her lips. She tried to hold on her tears again. But she had decided it since she thought that someday Seijurou would really ask her to stay with him. The thought that popped up from her mind when she was too dumb to realize that Seijurou never loved her like she always did.

"I can't," she said certainly, "I can't stay with you."

She didn't know that her answer really sent him such a disappointment. He thought that she loved him enough to say yes to him and stay beside him. At least to show and making him believed that she really loved him like he always did. He swallowed all of his anger and disappointment inside.

"Why?" he could just ask it to her. He was too confused for saying something more than that question. He admitted it that her answer really hurt him. But his ego too much inside him and it banned him to show what he felt right now to her.

Finally she stood and then walked closer until she was standing in front of him. She looked at his face until her eyes met with his own. The scariest eyes she had ever seen in her life, yet she still loved and admired them even though never telling him about the truth. They were so beautiful and filled with mysterious, something that pulling her until she was trapped in his aura.

"You know it," she paused, "I thought that Tetsu-kun was kidding with me when he said that you've changed. I didn't believe it until you proved it to me directly. And I have to admit it now that I'm scared of you. But if I think again, why I have to feel scared? Why I have to feel scared of Akashi Seijurou, someone I loved the most. And I realize that I shouldn't feel scared of you because Akashi-kun has gone. You're not him."

He kept listening to her words.

"Every night I always study, pray, and do everything so I can enter the same high school with you. I know that you always want to be the part of Rakuzan, that's why I keep study until I realize I waste my precious times for something that was not definite. Moreover Dai-chan has changed too and he kept doing something such a rebellion. So I can't leave him alone in high school, I don't want him to make a trouble—"

"You enter the same school with Daiki?" he asked her in intimidating way.

She gulped hardly and then forced herself to look at him in the eyes. "Yes."

He snorted as he started to play with the ball again. "I should've known that. No matter how much you care for someone else, you will still choose Daiki over everything. Invite me if you both married someday."

"What are you talking about? I have my own reason for doing this one."

"Yes, whatever. Because I don't really care," he smirked and it was annoying her, "At least, I don't need to be worry if we're done now."

"What?" her forehead was frowning over his words.

He stopped again and then turned back to face her. "I said, we are done, we have to stop everything now because I don't see it will work, Momoi. I'm tired enough to stay in this relationship so called as boyfriend-girlfriend. You choose the best one for you, so I don't have to feel pity if you being stubborn by keep following where I want to go."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. But I'm not such a spoiled brat—"

"I know," he interrupted her again, "Okay, let me admit it. Yes, maybe you're right that I've changed. But I prefer with myself now. It makes me more powerful and I'm warning you to step away if you try to oppose me. You don't know me like you thought, Satsuki."

Suddenly he left her alone in gymnasium after throwing the orange ball.

"Wait," she paused as he was stopping his step, "I think I can understand with your option. I don't know if you still remember this or not, but you've told me that you played basket like Dai-chan and the others because it was like your own oxygen and you couldn't live without it. I almost thought that it doesn't matter if you lose or win as long as you keep playing, but now I want to ask: does being strongest really important for you?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you know, Seijurou?" she mentioned his given name, "I'm so happy when you gave all of your kindness and your attention to me even before we were in this kind relationship. I still remember how you held my hand and protected me from any harm and then saying that you would never let anything hurt me because you didn't want to see me crying or else. Ironic, isn't it? Just see, who was talking about that nonsense and who was hurting me now until I almost burst my tears."

She walked fast toward the gymnasium door meanwhile Seijurou chose to stay there and kept telling himself that it was the best choice for both of them. He would never let the girl he loved the most saw him was tortured by himself. And he was sure that Satsuki would be alright after he left this city.


End file.
